Yui Hitori
"Brah, do I ever dig the all up and no-idol vibe in here yo! It's the bomb diggity!" Basic Details Yui Hitori is one of the main antagonists of Aikatsu Legend: Distortion. She's one of the Hitori twins who singlehandedly took down the entirety of the media and shut down basically all Aikatsu schools. She's a part time Pokémon trainer and a part time radical skater who will put a radical and fresh twist on education. She's currently the person who's running Delta Academy. Unlike her Sister Sachiko, Yui interacts with the students of her academy a lot. But some of the students that Yui interacts with tend to go mysteriously missing, but there's no need to talk about that unradical stuff. Backstory Yui's backstory has yet to be revealed in the series, however the one part that's quite well known is how when slowly taking down the media Yui watched a lot of 90s and 80s PSAs that were kinda sketchy. Yui was taken aback by how these characters in these PSAs seemed so unlifelike, like they were forced to be something unnatural... Almost alien like. And with these creatures that were so far from humans the media were trying to tell children lessons. So Yui thought it would be ironic to take down the media while being one of these characters. Appearance Yui has short red hair that she was dyed with a very low quality dye. She styles it so she has two pigtails at the sides of her head at all times. She ties the left pigtail up with a scrunchie and the right pigtail up with several brightly coloured beads. Yui is never seen without her signature dark sunglasses with the word 'Dude' on them. It's also very rare to see her without her cyan and neon green backwards cap that matches the fanny pack she always keeps around her waist which she uses to store her pokeballs. A gold hoop earring hangs from one of Yui's ears, notably she has a golden tooth that matches the hoop. Yui's eyes are a dark red, however you don't often get to see them due to her sunglasses. Personality Yui is... Eerily unpredictable. She talks and acts like a Character that you might see in an 80s/90s PSA video. She skates around everywhere and always has a yo-yo on her. As previously stated Yui is known to be very talkative to the students of Delta, often randomly appearing near a student at the most inconvenient moment and going into a random talk about how untubular certain things are. Yui seems to be able to get anywhere quickly and unnoticed, she can never fail to give someone a shock. Yui talks exclusively in 70s/80s/90s street lingo, but within all of it you'll occasionally catch doses of threats and even violent messages. All while keeping a bouncy and energetic tone. However, despite all this randomness it's shown that Yui does not like taking risks- she's always up for a good deal with someone, but she's strangely analytical and can plan things and predict how things will play out in advance. Allegedly Yui isn't the battler of the Hitori twins, she claims that her Pokémon are more for practical use than battling use. Her team however, might not necessarily reflect that. But often in confrontation, Yui prefers to use manipulation and speech rather than getting into a fight. Alignment and Feelings on Media/Idol Ban Idols ain't radical yo, they're totally un-tubular to Yui. Yui really doesn't like idols, they're just not epic enough for Yui- so if anyone were to even mention idols then Yui would have to treat them to a little PSA of her own in her office or perhaps deep inside the basement of the school. Relationships Sachiko Hitori: Yui's dear twin, however they tend to treat eachother more like business partners than siblings. When talking to eachother it's always clear that there's something missing. Unlike Sachiko, Yui doesn't attempt to have personal conversations with her sister- but Yui tends to have a lot of fun and even messes with her sister when talking business. Shuuka: Yui's right hand gal, Yui really doesn't seem to act differently around Shuuka than anyone else but Shuuka seems to be Yui's biggest supporter. Kimiko: Yui is known for harassing Kimiko the most out of all the Delta students. It's the best part of Yui's day. Hotaru: A Delta Academy student who Yui spends a lot of time with in her office, Hotaru is known for handing out Yui's 'punishments'. Yui's Pokémon: Yui is shown on multiple occasions being empathetic with her Pokémon, she seems to act like she can understand them. However it is confirmed she cannot. Etymology From Japanese 結 (yu) meaning "tie, bind" or 優 (yu) meaning "excellence, superiority, gentleness" combined with 衣 (i) meaning "clothing, garment". It's also notable for being one of the most popular Japanese names in the 80s. Hitori (Japanese: "Alone" or "one person"; ひとりにしてくれ Hitori ni shite kure; literally "leave me alone") Quotes "Ayyyyyyy, that's all up alright broseph. You do you my fine bro-tato chip." "Yo! I got a message dawg! 'parrently there's been all up 'n radical rumours 'bout a mighty un-fine idol club." "Let's see what radical, fresh, chinny rack on we can spot today Amongst these dope and tubular students~" "Damn Skippy, that's a diddly darn Chika watching a diddly darn unfresh old video of an idol. They bein' exposed to the 'booyas' and the sins of idolhood and the intoxicating media." "Flawsen, she's all up and flawsen idols for dead presidents. That ain't damn Skippy, pathetic and unfresh how they get jiggy with the idea of somethin' that'll inevitably make them miserable and not tubular... Lunchn' Homeslice, afterall- everyone's my bud, they have no choice. Cuz' even if they hate and want to jack my life up, I'm there really only option if they want something they find fresh to not be erased. Props to that breadslice, buddy, chum, pal, amigo, Homeslice tho. Not everyone would just be sk8ting up to be trippin' for a death wish." "Yoink!" "C'mon, let's catch that flamin' ball of sin on the flipside! Let's bounce!" Pokemon Buddy Buddy is Yui's main Pokémon, it's extremely odd to see her without him- he's a male Exploud who's very passionate about what he does. He can laugh on Yui's cue and the two of them seem totally insync. Chum Chum is a Hypno that Yui often uses in her office, Chum has proved very helpful at getting information out of students and they're one of Yui's most trusted companions despite their malicious nature. Pal Pal is a Zoroark who Yui uses quite a bit due to Pal's amazing talent of creating the illusion of being a real person. They're not only good when Yui is... Trying to talk to people but also provides great company when Yui wants to play Jenga or twister. Homeslice Breadslice is Yui's Electivire and her usual go to when it comes to situations when Yui really needs to battle. Breadslice knows an alarming amount of electric type moves but is a genuinely cheery Pokémon but only around Yui. Amigo Amigo is Yui's Klefki and is how Yui stores all the keys to all of Delta Academy's off limits rooms. Yui often walks around with Amigo in an attempt to taunt students. Trivia • It's been previously stated that if Yui was an Aikatsu idol she'd use a brand called fresh preacher. • Yui is notably the ALD character with the most colours in their basic colour pallette. • Yui originates from the Kalos region. • Yui is seen in many scenes in a mostly empty dark room with screens showing cameras from all over Delta academy. • Yui is infamous for her prankcalls